


One Bond Stretched Thin, Another Tightening

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes back from a walk to overhear Derek arguing with John about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bond Stretched Thin, Another Tightening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt: estrangement. The third in a short series (go back two fics in this series to read the first two stories) about Peter's healing and a growing relationship between him and the Sheriff. Sorry in advance for the number of ficlets I'll be posting tonight.

Peter comes home from a walk to the grocery for a few items he needs for the lamb curry he wants to make for dinner to find the Camaro in the driveway next to John's cruiser. Immediately going still, he hears the raised voices from inside the house and shudders in a confused mix of emotions. He's downwind and Derek's giving no indication that he knows he's outside.

He certainly does nothing to curb his tongue or lessen his bitter anger.

"He's a murdering psychopath, John. I can't believe you've taken him into your home. You're in danger," Derek insists.

"He's been living here for eleven days and the worst thing he's done is use all the hot water."

Derek scoffs. "This isn't a good thing. He has plenty of money. Get rid of him. Get him out of town."

"We have no legal right to force him from this town," John replies, his voice icy, but something inside Peter warms at the defense. "And you have no right to scold me for helping your family when you've refused to."

"He killed my sister. Tried to kill Scott. How can you just forgive him?" The pain in his nephew's voice makes Peter flinch back and his breath catches in his throat. He did those things, those unforgivable things. The guilt weighs heavily on him.

"It's not my place to forgive him." John's voice gentles. "Derek..." Peter can almost see him reaching out to the younger man.

And he knows when Derek refuses the touch when John's hand settles back against his side and he sighs.

"Don't ever trust him, John, please. He's a master manipulator. I let myself forget that too many times."

"I'm not a fool, but I also believe he's not the man he was before, Derek. Look, just stay and talk to him."

"No." Derek's voice holds a finality to it that makes that part of Peter that craves family and pack whimper. "As long as Scott won't dissolve the pack bond with him, I won't fight it either, but I also won't accept him back into my life."

The momentary pain is so intense, Peter doesn't hear the next thing Derek says, only John's response.

"It's not your place to tell my son. I will before he comes home for Christmas."

"If you think he's going to accept this, you're very wrong."

"I'm not stupid about that either," John snaps in reply.

"He wanted us to kill Peter three years ago; he still wants him dead."

"You didn't," John points out.

"...No, I still don't, but that doesn't mean I want him here."

Peter's pretty sure his nephew doesn't just mean the Stilinski house, but the town and the pack, and he wishes he could figure out a way to become a part of Derek's life again, but that seems unlikely.

In his arms, the raw lamb is growing less cool and he finally stiffens his spine and heads up the walk.

He's not afraid of Derek.

He's lived without him for three years (for ten years).

Tuning out the quiet voices now discussing Stiles, he opens the door and walks past the living room and into the kitchen. As he puts the meat in the fridge and unloads the other groceries, he continues to tune out the conversation, but winces as the front door slams shut less than a minute later.

When John enters the kitchen, sighing heavily, Peter pulls two beers out of the fridge and turns to hand him one before opening his own and leaning against the door.

"How much did you hear?"

Taking a deep drink, Peter shrugs. "It's nothing I wasn't expecting. Actually, I'm surprised it took him this long to confront you."

"He seemed to think you headed straight out of town."

Peter cocks an eyebrow and this time it's John's turn to shrug. "Not that I corrected him when he told me that three days after you were released."

That surprises him. "Why?"

"He was...angry that you were released and relieved you were gone. I'm not trying to hurt you, Peter," John adds quickly.

"I know, and I...I am hurt and kind of surprised by it, but not by you." A tremulous smile crosses his face. "I...Thank you for the support."

The Sheriff flushes, scratches the back of his head, which is one of his tells that he's nervous, and Peter finds that very interesting. "Er, yeah, you're welcome." Then he smiles, and Peter feels something warm fill his belly, and his wolf rumbles, contented.

"I'm making lamb curry for dinner. It should be ready in time for Thursday night football."

"Yeah, well, I saw that Michigan State's playing Georgetown around the same time. They're your alma mater, right? And you're more of a basketball fan over football."

Since Peter moved in, John's watched every pro football game he's been home for. Giving up the Patriots/Denver game with its playoff contentions...well, the gesture makes Peter feel much more than just welcome.

He's accepted.

Smiling, he nods, and wonders if he has time to bake an apple pie, John's favorite, for dessert.

End


End file.
